15 Listopada 2015
thumb|left|100px 05:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Msza Święta - Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Tajemnice dzikich zwierząt - odc. 6 Zając; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ziarno - Fryderyk Chopin; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 63 Szczecin wielka historia i najpiękniejsza filharmonia Europy - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na zdrowie - /6/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - Marek Grechuta; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 BBC w Jedynce - Podróż przez życie cz. 2. Dorastanie (Life Story) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Agent Cody Banks (Agent Cody Banks) - txt. str. 777 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Harald Zwart; wyk.:Judge Reinhold, Keith David, Andrew Francis, Chang Tseng; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Groźny. Czeczeński tygrys Putina 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Barbara Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 89 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Mroczna tajemnica - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3189; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Szlachetna Paczka 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 11 "Międzynarodowy biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /10/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Dwoje do poprawki (Hope Springs) 95'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:David Frankel; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Tommy Lee Jones, Jean Smart, Steve Carrell; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3189; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13 - W okopach - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13 - Odwrót - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Transporter - odc. 10/12 (Transporter, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Święta wojna cz. 1. Miecz Proroka (Der Heiliger Krieg. Holy War) 46'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.: Christian Twente, Michael Löseke, Martin Carazo Mendez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Ostoja - odc. 152; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1173; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1344 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1345 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1346 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1347 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrówki z wielorybami - Na północ od Złotych Wrót - odc. 2/4 (ep. 2/4) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Tim Pritchard; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Podróże z historią - odc. 7 Winne tajemnice; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Niemcy (190) "Lubeka"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Fantomas kontra Scotland Yard (Fantomas contre Scotland Yard) - txt. str. 777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Helene Arnaud, Jacques Dynam; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2236; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Live (16); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 157 "Jajo i kura" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 68 "Nowe życie" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Judi Dench, Mathieu Amalric, Giancarlo Giannini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Paranienormalni Tonight - Ewa Farna; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Historia jazzu (9) "Ryzyko" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (9) "Risk"); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Było sobie kłamstwo (Invention of Lying) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Matthew Robinson, Ricky Gervais; wyk.:Ricky Gervais, Jennifer Garner, Rob Lowe, Jonah Hill; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Czas honoru - odc. 77 "Wujek z lasu" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Czas honoru - odc. 78 "Przysięga i rozkaz" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Skandal - odc 24 (Scandal ep. 24 Snake in the Garden); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 07:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 379; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Strażnicy żelaznego mostu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 15.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Dziewczyna z Mazur - odc. 1/5; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Beata Paluch, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Robert Tondera, Mirosława Marcheluk, Bogusław Sochnacki, Andrzej Ferenc, Bogumił Antczak, Hanna Bedryńska, Barbara Horowianka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ogród po polsku - odc. 7 - Ogród w szpilkach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Panorama Tygodnia - JM 10:15 Słowo o Ewangelii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Rozmowa dwóch kościołów. Nowy Staw miasto nad rzeką Świętą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Czas Gdyni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 105; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Puchar Świata - Calgary - dzień 2 15:00 Piłka i gwiazdy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Paciorki himalajskiego różańca; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Pyrzyckie kościoły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 €uro Łany - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 97 - Katarzyna Bonda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kaszuby na Warmii i Mazurach; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (2) Stary Sącz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 25 lat gdańskiej policji; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Czas Gdyni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Tak czy inaczej - O tandecie i kiczu; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Drugie życie Generała; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (3) Wrocław; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Ruch uliczny lat 60, 70, 80; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Wokół ryb - odc. 14; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Gdańsk. Koniec i początek; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Panorama 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Panorama Sport 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 15.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 379; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Pogoda - 15.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Złote łany - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 €uro Łany - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 5 - Z miłości do gwiazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 15.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:18 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 379; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda - 15.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Głód serca 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Ewa Kasprzyk, Jerzy Zelnik, Krzyś Wojdat, Teresa Sawicka, Henryk Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Jesień nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.15 Turbo Fast 8.50 Przygody Tintina - film anim. 11.05 Oz. Wielki i potężny - film fantasy, USA, 2013 13.45 SuperDzieciak 15.45 Aniołki Charliego - komedia sensacyjna, USA, Niemcy, 2000 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w Państwie 20.05 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 22.15 Zamachowiec - film akcji, Wielka Brytania, USA, Bułgaria, 2007 0.25 Zdrady 1.25 Magazyn sportowy 3.25 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|100px 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika 8.30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.05 Aż po sufit! - serial 13.05 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 14.05 Mam talent 15.55 Maska - komedia, USA 1994 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Aplauz, Aplauz! 21.30 MasterChef - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Człowiek ze stali - film przygodowy, USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 2013 2.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.15 Sekrety Magii thumb|left|100px 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.00 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.30 Dobroduszny olbrzym - komediodramat, USA, 2010 10.40 Galileo 11.40 Galileo 12.45 Dziewczyny z drużyny 4 - komedia, USA, 2007 14.35 Znak Smoka - film fantasy, USA, 1994 16.40 Mythica 2: Darkspore - film fantasy, USA, 2015 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Terytorium wroga - dramat wojenny, Francja, 2011 0.30 Candyman - horror, USA, 1992 2.35 Interwencja 2.55 Zamiana Żon 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life thumb|left|100px 5.50 Szymon Majewski Show 7.00 Mango - Telezakupy 9.05 Różowa pantera - serial 10.15 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 12.15 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Listy do M. - kulisy filmu 14.50 Wyjęty spod prawa Josey Wales - western, USA 1976 17.45 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia, USA 2006 20.00 Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania, USA 2009 23.15 Ojciec chrzestny - film sensacyjny, USA 1972 2.55 Sekrety Magii thumb|left|100px 06:25 Młodziutka staruszka 46'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Henryk Jantos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Smaki polskie - Ślimak z żeberek i szynka na szaro; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2015 - Maraton Niepodległości - (1) Do biegu - start!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (19) Tychy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Astronarium - (11) - "Obserwatoria społeczne"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 11 - Dzikie Bieszczady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Ziarno - Fryderyk Chopin; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Doktor Murek - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Polonia w Komie - (850) Chiny - Miłosz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Odkrywanie Małopolski"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 16; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Chrystusa Jedynego Zbawiciela w Swarzędzu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:30 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2015 - Maraton Niepodległości - (1) Do biegu - start!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Skarby prowincji - II odc. 20; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Retromania - /7/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tańczący z naturą - Susły jak nowe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (19) Tychy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1163 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Racja stanu - (23); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Piosenki Jonasza Kofty; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 114* (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Teatr Telewizji - O żonach złych i dobrych 93'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Barbara Borys-Damięcka; wyk.:Agnieszka Kotulanka, Marian Opania, Alina Janowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Edward Dziewoński, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Bargiełowski, Grażyna Barszczewska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pod Tatrami - "Odkrywanie Małopolski"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Racja stanu - (23); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Piosenki Jonasza Kofty; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (19) Tychy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1163 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 114* (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 16; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Teatr Telewizji - O żonach złych i dobrych 93'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Barbara Borys-Damięcka; wyk.:Agnieszka Kotulanka, Marian Opania, Alina Janowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Edward Dziewoński, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Bargiełowski, Grażyna Barszczewska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tańczący z naturą - Susły jak nowe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 6:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 98 6:50 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 99 7:45 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 13 9:35 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 14 10:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 468 11:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 469 12:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 470 13:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 471 14:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 46 15:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 31 16:30 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 32 17:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 33 18:05 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 385 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 386 19:00 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 2 19:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 257 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:40 Interwencja 21:00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa Odcinek: 29 22:00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa Odcinek: 30 22:35 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 36 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 442 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 90 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 51 0:30 Sport w Polsacie 2 3:05 Wydarzenia 3:35 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 46 4:30 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 650 5:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 63 thumb|left|100px 6:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu-Capu Extra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 17 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu-Capu 7:45 Aktualności Filmowe+ 8:15 Edward Nożycoręki 10:00 W tonacji+ 10:50 Dolina Khumbu 11:40 Wypisz, wymaluj... miłość 13:35 Łapu-Capu Extra 14:05 Anna Maria w krainie telenoweli 15:40 Need for Speed 17:50 Nie przegap 18:00 Siedmiu krasnoludków ratuje Śpiącą Królewnę 19:30 Drive Hard 21:05 Banita 22:40 Zaginiona dziewczyna 1:05 Zagłodzeni 2:50 Jaskółka 4:10 Był jazz 5:30 Łapu-Capu Extra thumb|left|100px 6:00 66 niezapomnianych filmów Odcinek: 2 6:30 W roli głównej Odcinek: 6 7:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 8:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 9:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 10:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 11:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 12:00 Złoty chłopak Odcinek: 5 12:55 Kryminalni Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 14:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 15:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 10 16:30 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 1 16:40 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 6 16:45 Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra 19:10 Dziewczyna i chłopak - wszystko na opak 21:00 Święty 23:20 Zanim odejdą wody 1:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 2:20 Detektywi Odcinek: 572 2:50 PytAnia Odcinek: 17 3:00 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 4 3:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 624 4:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 625 5:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 60 thumb|left|100px 6:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 11 7:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 2 8:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 9:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 4 10:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 5 11:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 6 11:55 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 257 12:25 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 12 13:20 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 13 14:15 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 14 15:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 15 16:05 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya Odcinek: 1 17:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 139 18:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 140 19:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 35 20:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 36 21:00 Spider-Man II 23:40 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 1:35 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 51 2:35 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 52 3:35 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 6 4:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 7 5:15 Zdrady Odcinek: 55 thumb|left|100px 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.05 Taaaka ryba 8.05 Benny Hill 9.20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 10.20 Legendy Chima 11.25 Barbie i Trzy Muszkieterki - film anim. 13.00 Niegrzeczny pies 14.00 Mythica: w poszukiwaniu bohaterów - film familijny, USA, 2015 16.00 Plaga podziemnych pająków - horror sci - fi, USA, 2012 17.50 Niegrzeczny pies 18.50 Jaś Fasola 19.30 Mój przyszły chłopak - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2011 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.30 Koszmar kolejnego lata - horror, USA, 2006 1.25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 1.55 Włatcy móch 2.55 Disco Polo Life 3.55 I like it 5.00 Dekoratornia thumb|left|100px 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3164 7:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 22 7:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 77 8:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 8:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 50 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2163 9:40 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2164 10:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2165 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2166 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2167 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 16 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 131 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 132 14:00 Gang Olsena znowu w akcji 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 404 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 406 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 408 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 410 18:00 Dziki Odcinek: 9 18:45 Dziki Odcinek: 10 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:00 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 21:00 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 366 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 367 23:00 Łowcy dziewic 1:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 11 1:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 17 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 119 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 183 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 2 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 6 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! thumb|left|100px 6:45 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 7:50 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 1 8:55 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 10:05 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 11:05 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 7 12:05 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 12:50 Świat jutra Odcinek: 9 13:50 Galapagos. Królestwo rekinów-gigantów 14:50 Powrót chemika 16:00 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 16:30 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 17:00 Potyczki naukowców Odcinek: 2 17:30 Metan. Szansa czy zagłada? Odcinek: 2 18:30 Był sobie las 20:00 Naturalnie Polska Odcinek: 3 20:30 Naturalnie Polska Odcinek: 4 21:00 Najszybsi na świecie Odcinek: 6 22:00 Motocyklem przez Syberię Odcinek: 1 23:00 Kryl antarktyczny. Życie zaklęte w lodzie 0:40 Ukryta fortuna Putina 1:45 Tom Felton poznaje psychofanów 2:40 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 2:50 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 3:00 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 thumb|left 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 9:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 9:15 Ocalić od zapomnienia 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 10:35 Kosmos 11:30 Filmowe życiorysy 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Niezwykłe stworzenia, które przeczą teorii ewolucji Odcinek: 1 15:20 Ojciec Klemens Vismara 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Latający dom Odcinek: 33 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 22:40 Józef z Egiptu Odcinek: 9 23:10 Fide et amore. Liturgia gregoriańska 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Latający dom Odcinek: 33 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:10 Józef z Egiptu Odcinek: 9 5:55 Święty na każdy dzień 6:00 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 7:00 Filmowe życiorysy 7:30 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze thumb|left|100px 6:00 M6 Music 7:00 Absolument stars 9:20 M6 Boutique 10:50 New Girl Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 1 11:20 Sport 6 11:25 Turbo 12:40 Météo 12:45 Le 12.45 13:10 Recherche appartement ou maison 14:25 Maison à vendre 16:25 66 minutes : le doc 17:15 66 minutes 18:35 66 minutes : grand format 19:40 Météo 19:45 Le 19.45 20:05 E=M6 20:40 Sport 6 20:55 Capital 23:00 Enquête exclusive 0:15 Enquête exclusive 1:35 Météo 1:40 Un peu de soleil dans l'eau froide 3:25 M6 Music thumb|left|100px 05.25 Sam na sam z każdym z Yu. Menshova. (w przerwie - WIADOMOŚCI) 16+ 06.25 Ogareva, 6. Detektyw 12+ 08.10 Obsługa Ojczyzny! 16+ 08.45 Smeshariki. Kod PIN. Animowana seria 6+ 08.55 Zdrowie 16+ 10.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 10.15 Niegodne notatki z D. Kryłowa 12+ 10.35 Przy okazji, wszystkie domy mają 16+ 11.25 Fazenda 16+ 12.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 12.10 Ludmiła Gurczenko. Córki i matki. Doc film 16+ 13.15 Uroczysty koncert 16+ 16.10 TIME pokaże. Tematy tygodnia 16+ 17.50 Dokładnie. Parodia show 16+ 21.00 CZAS 16+ 23.00 Metoda. Krim.-psikhol. seria 18+ 01.00 Sunrise of Mercury. Dreszczowiec 16+ 03.05 Modne zdanie 16+ 04.05 Test zakupu 16+ thumb|left|100px 05.30 Ostatni dzień. Film 6+ 07.30 Self-directed 16+ 08.20 Ye.Petrosyan Smehopanorama 16+ 08.50 Morning Post 16+ 09.30 Sto do jeden. Gra telewizyjna 16+ 10,20 VESTI-Moskwa. Tydzień w mieście 16+ 11.00 VESTI 16+ 11.10 Gości z kominkiem. Melodramat 12+ 13,10 Jewgienij Petrosjan. Długotrwały uśmiech. Koncert filmowy (w przerwie - VESTI) 16+ 16.00 Ogólnorosyjskie konkursy telewizyjne młodych talentów "Niebieski ptak" 16+ 18.00 Twarz drugiego . Dramat 12+ 20.00 PROWADZENIE TYGODNIA 16+ 22.00 Niedzielny wieczór z V. Solovyovem 12+ 00.30 Lover. Dramat 16+ 02.40 Gdzie jest pamięć? Doc film 12+ 03.40 Smehopanorama E. Petrosyan 16+ 04.05 Pokój śmiechu 16+ thumb|left|100px 05:00 Studio Belsat - 14.11.2015 05:10 My i świat - odc. 205; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 19 - Kinodraka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bukolandia - odc. 2 - Turydlaki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Zona Svabody - odc. 149 (odc. 149) kraj prod.CZECHY (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Mam prawo - odc. 207 (odc. 207); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi - odc. 123; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwóch na Dwóch - odc. 164; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Reporter - odc. 259; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zagadki białoruskiej historii. - Franciszek Bohusiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Lis Leon - Remont, odc. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 20 - Prawdziwego Kulfona poznaje się w biedzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Bukolandia - odc. 3 - Katastrofa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Maszyna zmian - TeleJulia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Mova Nanova - odc. 32 (Dzieci); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 My i świat - odc. 205; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Porwani do Korei Północnej (Kidnapped by North Korea) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Lionel de Coninck Mahaut Chantrel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Cuda nie widy - odc. 111; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Zona Svabody - odc. 149 (odc. 149) kraj prod.CZECHY (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 35; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Koncert Krambambula; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 35 Tunezja (133) - Kerkennach i Sfax; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Mińsk od świtu do zmierzchu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Nieznana Białoruś. - Zośka Wieras; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Świadkowie - s. I lata 80' te - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 EKSPERT - odc. 181; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Google i elektroniczny mózg świata (Google and the World Brain) 88'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Ben Lewis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Klub Filmowy - odc. 16 We mgle; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 We mgle (V tumane/In the fog) 122'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy, Białoruś, Holandia, Łotwa (2012); reż.:Siergiej Łoźnica; wyk.:Vladimir Svirskiy, Vladislav Abashin, Sergei Kolesov, Nikita Peremotovs; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Mad Men s. IV - odc. 11/13 (odc. 11/13); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Bracia Kliczko (Bracia Kliczko) 116'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Sebastian Dehnhardt; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 6:00 Tenis - Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - best of 7:00 Tenis - Turniej French Open w Paryżu - best of 8:00 Watts: Best of Winter Sports - magazyn sportowy 8:30 Kolarstwo torowe - Revolution Series w Londynie 10:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - program dowolny par sportowych 11:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - program dowolny solistów 12:45 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - program dowolny solistek 14:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - pokazy mistrzów 17:00 Kolarstwo torowe - Revolution Series w Londynie - sport 18:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - pokazy mistrzów 20:00 Boks - Gala w Barcelonie - walka: Sandor Martin - Gyorgy Mizsei Jr. 23:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Niemcy - Azerbejdżan 0:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - pokazy mistrzów 1:30 Kolarstwo torowe - Revolution Series w Londynie - sport 3:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Niemcy - Azerbejdżan 4:00 Skoki narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix w Wiśle 5:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - pokazy mistrzów thumb|left|100px 6:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Niemcy - Azerbejdżan 8:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - program dowolny solistów 9:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - program dowolny solistek 10:15 Tenis - Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne - best of 11:15 Tenis - Turniej French Open w Paryżu - best of 12:15 Tenis - Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - best of 13:15 Kolarstwo torowe - Revolution Series w Londynie 14:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Niemcy - Azerbejdżan 16:00 Watts: Best of Winter Sports - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - pokazy mistrzów 18:30 Kolarstwo - Revolution Series w Londynie - sport 20:00 Watts: Best of Winter Sports - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard - pokazy mistrzów 22:30 Sporty walki - King of Kings - sport 0:00 Kolarstwo - Revolution Series w Londynie - sport 1:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Trophée Eric Bompard 3:00 Skoki narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix w Wiśle 4:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 4:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Młodzieżowych Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Niemcy - Azerbejdżan thumb|left|100px 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 8:00 Andreas Herrmann - Kraftvoll Leben TV 8:30 Die Arche-Fernsehkanzel 9:00 Teleshopping 9:15 Fußball 9:30 Bundesliga pur Klassiker 11:00 Doppelpass Odcinek: 828 13:00 Fußball 15:00 Handball: 1. Bundesliga 17:00 Basketball: BBL 19:00 Sport1 Reportage 20:00 Darts 22:00 Formel 1 23:00 Rallye 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips thumb|left|100px 5:30 Allerleirauh Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 5 6:30 Die Check Eins Dokumentation Odcinek: 52 7:00 Die Check Eins Dokumentation Odcinek: 53 7:25 motzgurke.tv Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 4 7:55 Checker extra 8:45 neuneinhalb 9:00 Die Pfefferkörner Odcinek: 109 9:30 Die Pfefferkörner Odcinek: 147 10:00 Tagesschau extra 10:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus Odcinek: 2030 11:00 Die Sterntaler Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Presseclub 12:45 Europamagazin 13:15 Tagesschau 13:30 Bundestag live 14:30 Tagesschau extra 15:00 Luises Versprechen 16:30 Planet der Spatzen 17:15 Tagesschau 17:30 Gott und die Welt 18:00 Sportschau 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Gewinnzahlen Deutsche Fernsehlotterie 18:50 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1556 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Brennpunkt 20:30 Tatort Odcinek: 962 Sezon: 1 22:00 Günther Jauch Odcinek: 154 23:00 Tagesthemen 23:30 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 0:00 Deutschland, deine Künstler Odcinek: 3 0:45 Tagesschau extra 0:55 Boy A 2:38 Tagesschau 2:40 Das Kindermädchen 4:08 Tagesschau 4:10 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 4:40 Deutschlandbilder 4:48 Tagesschau 4:50 Weltspiegel thumb|left|100px 6:40 Terres rares - La high-tech à quel prix ? 7:35 Humanima Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 8:00 Arte junior 8:01 Nous, les bébés animaux 8:15 Il était une fois... notre Terre 8:40 Je voudrais devenir ... 8:55 Eurêka ! 9:05 Arte Junior, le mag 9:20 Tout est permis 10:45 Mystères d'archives Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 11:15 Metropolis 12:00 Les petits secrets des grands tableaux Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 12:25 Streetphilosophy 12:55 Square 13:35 360°- Géo 13:36 Mariage à la napolitaine 14:30 Histoires d'arbres Odcinek: 4 15:15 Paris-Berlin, destins croisés Odcinek: 3 16:05 Paris-Berlin, destins croisés Odcinek: 4 17:00 Personne ne bouge! 17:35 Le parfum, une histoire des senteurs 18:30 Anne-Sophie Mutter interprète le "Concerto pour violon" de Jean Sibelius 19:15 Cuisines des terroirs 19:45 Arte journal 20:00 Karambolage 20:15 Vox pop 20:40 Silex and the city Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 20:45 Sur la route de Madison 22:55 Les 18 fugitives 0:10 Patrice en concert 1:25 Au cœur de la nuit 2:20 Gomorra Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 3:05 Gomorra Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 3:55 Streetphilosophy 5:00 Concours Chopin 2005 5:45 Mystères d'archives Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 thumb|left|100px 6:00 Unkraut 6:45 Tiergeschichten von damals Odcinek: 11 7:15 Tele-Gym 7:30 Panoramabilder / Bergwetter 8:10 Finn und die Magie der Musik 9:35 BR-Klassik 11:00 Der Sonntags-Stammtisch 12:00 Landfrauenküche Odcinek: 57 Sezon: 7 12:45 Polizeiinspektion 1 Odcinek: 105 Sezon: 9 13:10 Polizeiinspektion 1 Odcinek: 106 Sezon: 9 13:35 Kaisermanöver 15:15 Landleben Odcinek: 1 15:30 Welt der Tiere Odcinek: 1 16:00 Traumhäuser Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 5 16:45 Rundschau 17:00 Schuhbecks Odcinek: 9 17:30 Alpen-Donau-Adria 18:00 Frankenschau 18:45 Rundschau 19:00 Unter unserem Himmel 19:45 Chiemgauer Volkstheater Odcinek: 201 21:15 freizeit 21:45 Rundschau-Magazin 22:00 40 Jahre Blickpunkt Sport - eine Zeitreise 23:00 Die Uhr läuft ab 0:30 Startrampe 1:00 Mit den Augen der Seele Odcinek: 28 1:05 Traumhäuser Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 5 1:50 Schuhbecks Odcinek: 9 2:20 Unter unserem Himmel 3:05 freizeit 3:35 Space Night 4:35 Space Night 5:40 Space Night thumb|left|100px 6:00 Nordtour 6:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit Odcinek: 397 7:00 4 gegen Z Odcinek: 8 7:35 Einfach genial 8:00 Thomas Hengelbrock 8:55 Szymanowski, Vivace aus op.56 9:00 Nordmagazin 9:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Tanzsport 13:00 Urlaub ganz nah - Ein Streifzug durch Holland 13:30 Bauernpower 14:15 Trecker, Schlepper, Dieselrösser 15:00 Die Nordreportage 15:30 7 Tage ... Odcinek: 62 Sezon: 6 16:00 Lieb und teuer 16:30 Carlos Koch-Chaos Odcinek: 4 17:00 Bingo! 18:00 Hanseblick 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Ländermagazine 19:58 buten un binnen | wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Landpartie 21:45 Die NDR-Quizshow 22:30 Sportclub 23:15 Sportclub Story 23:45 Gefährlicher Einsatz unter Wasser 0:15 Wenn aus Freunden Feinde werden - An Enemy to die for 1:55 Nordseereport 2:40 NDR Talk Show Odcinek: 759 4:55 Nordbilder 5:05 DAS! thumb|left|100px 6:00 My Boys Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 6:20 My Boys Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 6:45 My Boys Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 7:15 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 2 7:45 2 Broke Girls Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 8:10 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 224 Sezon: 10 8:40 Two and a Half Men Odcinek: 224 Sezon: 10 9:10 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 9:35 The Big Bang Theory Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 10:00 ProSieben Kurznachrichten Spezial - Terror in Paris 10:10 Galileo Big Pictures Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 7 12:30 ProSieben Kurznachrichten Spezial - Terror in Paris 12:35 Das große ProSieben TV-Special zu "Die Tribute von Panem - Mockingjay: Teil 2" 12:40 Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire 15:30 ProSieben Kurznachrichten Spezial - Terror in Paris 15:35 The Day After Tomorrow 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 506 Sezon: 23 18:40 Die Simpsons Odcinek: 507 Sezon: 23 19:05 Galileo Odcinek: 4808 20:15 Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers 22:50 Terminator 2 - Tag der Abrechnung 1:45 Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers 3:55 Angel of Death thumb|left|100px 5:40 Familien im Brennpunkt 6:45 Familien im Brennpunkt 7:45 Verdachtsfälle 8:45 Verdachtsfälle 9:50 Verdachtsfälle 10:50 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 11:50 20 Jahre Spendenmarathon - Wie wir mit Ihrem Geld Kindern geholfen haben 12:20 Das Supertalent Odcinek: 9 15:00 Bauer sucht Frau Odcinek: 5 16:00 Formel 1 17:00 Formel 1 18:30 Formel 1 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 10058 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Schwiegertochter gesucht Odcinek: 78 Sezon: 9 20:15 Rush - Alles für den Sieg 22:35 Niki Lauda: Mein Leben am Limit 0:00 20 Jahre Spendenmarathon - Wie wir mit Ihrem Geld Kindern geholfen haben 0:30 Rush - Alles für den Sieg 2:40 Der Blaulicht-Report Odcinek: 62 Sezon: 1 3:30 Familien im Brennpunkt 4:20 Verdachtsfälle 5:10 Anwälte & Detektive - Sie kämpfen für Dich! Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 1 thumb|left|100px 6:20 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial Odcinek: 102 6:50 Anwälte im Einsatz Odcinek: 231 7:50 Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders Odcinek: 644 8:20 Schicksale - und plötzlich ist alles anders Odcinek: 697 8:40 Auf Streife 9:50 Auf Streife Odcinek: 42 10:40 Auf Streife Odcinek: 120 11:40 Auf Streife Odcinek: 314 12:40 Auf Streife Odcinek: 312 13:40 Auf Streife Odcinek: 314 14:40 Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz 17:40 Hochzeit auf den ersten Blick Odcinek: 1 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Navy CIS Odcinek: 254 Sezon: 11 21:15 Navy CIS Odcinek: 255 Sezon: 11 22:15 Navy CIS: L.A. Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 23:10 Criminal Minds Odcinek: 154 Sezon: 7 0:10 Navy CIS Odcinek: 254 Sezon: 11 1:05 Navy CIS Odcinek: 255 Sezon: 11 1:45 Navy CIS: L.A. Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 4 2:35 Criminal Minds Odcinek: 154 Sezon: 7 3:15 In Gefahr - Ein verhängnisvoller Moment Odcinek: 277 3:55 Anwälte im Einsatz Odcinek: 454 4:45 Auf Streife - Die Spezialisten Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 1 thumb|left|100px 6:15 makro Odcinek: 184 6:44 Tele-Akademie 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:06 100(0) Meisterwerke 9:17 Sternstunde Philosophie 10:15 Leidenschaft und Wahnsinn 10:46 Bal - Honig 12:26 Istanbul von vorne. Eine Recherche 13:00 ZIB 13:09 Die Alpen von oben Odcinek: 1 14:01 Die Alpen von oben Odcinek: 2 14:52 Die Alpen von oben Odcinek: 3 15:44 Die Alpen von oben Odcinek: 4 16:36 Starsky & Hutch 18:14 Der Deutsche Theaterpreis "Der Faust" 19:00 heute 19:18 NZZ Format 19:48 Reiseziel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:16 Nuhr im Ersten Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 8 21:02 Max Uthoff: Gegendarstellung 21:47 Wastecooking - Kochen statt Verschwenden 23:09 Polizeiruf 110 Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 6 0:11 Action Man - Bankraub fast perfekt 1:49 Aufschneider Odcinek: 1 3:15 Aufschneider Odcinek: 2 4:46 Meine Landstraße thumb|left|100px 6:00 Benjamin Blümchen Odcinek: 20 6:30 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 1 6:40 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 2 7:00 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 3 7:10 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 4 7:15 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 5 7:30 Caillou Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 5 8:00 D.I.E. Detektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 18 8:30 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 64 9:00 King Julien Odcinek: 18 9:30 Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Odcinek: 44 10:00 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 24 10:30 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 13 11:00 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 13 11:30 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes Odcinek: 147 12:00 Barbie und ihre Schwestern in: Das große Hundeabenteuer 13:15 Barbie in: "Der Nußknacker" 14:35 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 34 15:05 Cosmo und Wanda Odcinek: 65 15:30 Cosmo und Wanda 15:45 Asterix erobert Rom 17:15 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 14 17:45 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 76 18:15 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 18:45 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 65 19:15 King Julien Odcinek: 19 19:45 Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Odcinek: 6 20:15 Upps! Die Pannenshow Odcinek: 1 23:10 Snapped - Wenn Frauen töten 0:20 Infomercials 3:50 Nachtprogramm thumb|left|100px 6:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 7:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 8:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 8:55 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 9:50 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 10:35 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 11:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 12:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 13:25 Club der roten Bänder Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 14:25 Club der roten Bänder Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 15:25 Goodbye Deutschland! Die Auswanderer 16:30 Schneller als die Polizei erlaubt 17:00 auto mobil 18:15 Unser Traum vom Haus Sezon: 12 19:15 Ab in die Ruine! Odcinek: 3 20:15 Grill den Henssler Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 5 23:25 Prominent! 0:05 Geschickt eingefädelt - Wer näht am besten? Odcinek: 2 1:25 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 15 2:15 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 19 3:05 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 20 3:55 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 22 4:45 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 9 thumb|left|100px 6:35 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 6:50 Sport im Westen 7:20 Lindenstraße Odcinek: 1555 7:50 Jazzline 9:35 Kölner Treff Odcinek: 362 11:00 West ART Talk 12:25 west.art Meisterwerke 12:30 Hier und heute Odcinek: 5183 12:45 Eine zweimalige Frau 14:15 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 140 15:45 Cosmo-TV Reportage 16:15 Willkommen - was jetzt? Odcinek: 1 16:40 WDR extra 17:25 Tierschutzgeschichten Odcinek: 2 17:55 Tiere suchen ein Zuhause 18:50 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Westpol 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wunderschön! Odcinek: 157 21:45 Der Herbst ist da! 22:30 Unsere Landschaften - Paradiese im Wandel 0:00 Zeiglers wunderbare Welt des Fußballs spezial 0:30 Rockpalast 2:30 Anke hat Zeit Odcinek: 13 4:00 Eingeschneit 4:45 Presseclub 5:25 Der Herbst ist da! thumb|left|100px 6:10 zdf.formstark 6:15 Das Dschungelbuch Odcinek: 69 Sezon: 2 6:30 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 3 6:55 Die Biene Maja Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 2 7:05 Der kleine Drache Kokosnuss Odcinek: 1 7:20 Heidi 3D Odcinek: 17 7:40 Heidi 3D Odcinek: 18 8:05 Bibi und Tina Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:30 Löwenzahn Odcinek: 336 Sezon: 35 8:55 heute Xpress 8:59 Anders fernsehen 3sat 9:00 sonntags 9:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:15 Peter Hahne Odcinek: 197 10:40 Lichters Reise nach Schottland 10:55 heute spezial 11:05 Rosamunde Pilcher: Der Mann meiner Träume 12:35 heute spezial 12:45 Mit Herz und Hammer Odcinek: 3 13:25 LandEier Odcinek: 5 14:10 planet e. Odcinek: 142 14:40 Mein Partner mit der kalten Schnauze 16:15 ZDF spezial 17:00 heute 17:10 Das Traumschiff Odcinek: 59 19:00 heute 19:15 ZDF spezial 19:38 Aktion Mensch Gewinner 19:40 Terra X Odcinek: 67 20:25 Ein Sommer in Barcelona Odcinek: 17 21:55 heute-journal 22:25 The Fall - Tod in Belfast Odcinek: 1 0:00 ZDF-History 0:45 heute Xpress 0:50 Zeugen des Jahrhunderts 1:35 Zeugen des Jahrhunderts 3:05 Frag den Lesch Odcinek: 203 3:20 Terra X Odcinek: 67 4:05 Terra X 4:45 Frag den Lesch Odcinek: 203 5:05 Neu im Kino 5:10 zdf.formstark thumb|left|100px 6:00 VIVA Power Dance 8:00 VIVA Dance 10:00 Ty wybierasz 11:35 VIVA Dance 13:00 Club Chart 14:05 VIVA Dance 16:00 100% Dance 18:00 VIVA Dance 20:00 VIVA Power Dance 22:00 VIVA Dance Mix 0:00 VIVA Dance 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix thumb|left|100px 6:00 Rock Right Now! 10:00 #BedroomMosh 11:50 Rockin' New Vids! 12:00 Greatest Rock Videos of the 21st Century 17:05 Greatest Rock Videos of the 21st Century 20:20 Biggest! Hottest! Loudest! 21:00 #RocksRadar 22:00 Slaves: Live Lockdown Glasgow Odcinek: 103 22:30 Stereophonics Live @ V Festival 2015 23:00 20 Most Controversial Rockstars of All Time 0:55 Brand New Video! 1:00 Get Your Rocks Off! 3:00 Teleshopping thumb|left|100px 6:00 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 6:55 Teen Mom Poland 7:25 Inna Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 7:50 Inna Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 8:20 Faking It Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:45 Faking It Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 9:10 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 9:40 Video Love Odcinek: 4 10:10 Dopasowani Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 11:10 Catfish Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 12:05 Licealne ciąże Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 13:00 Inna Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 13:30 Enjoy The View <3 Natalia Odcinek: 1 14:00 Enjoy The View <3 Natalia Odcinek: 2 14:35 Inna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 15:10 Nastoletnie matki 2 Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 16:10 Puk, puk to my Odcinek: 1 16:40 Puk, puk to my Odcinek: 2 17:10 Dopasowani Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 18:05 Say It In Song Odcinek: 13 18:35 Enjoy The View <3 Natalia Odcinek: 2 19:05 Puk, puk to my Odcinek: 1 19:35 Nastoletnie matki 2 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 20:30 Dopasowani Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 21:30 Say It In Song Odcinek: 14 22:00 Ekipa z Newcastle Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 11 23:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 0:00 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 7 0:25 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 6 0:55 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 1:55 Night Videos thumb|left|100px 6:00 Wujcio Dobra Rada 6:25 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 6:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 7:20 Pora na przygodę! 7:35 Pora na przygodę! 8:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 8:55 Scooby-Doo! Upiór w operze 10:30 Angelo rządzi 11:00 Steven Universe 11:25 Między nami, misiami 11:35 Wujcio Dobra Rada 12:55 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 14:20 Pora na przygodę! 15:55 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 17:05 Między nami, misiami 17:15 Clarence 17:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:10 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:35 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 19:25 Totalna Porażka na wyspie Pahkitew 19:50 Pora na przygodę! 20:15 Pora na przygodę! 20:45 Zwyczajny serial 21:15 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 21:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 22:10 Kroniki Shaolin 22:40 Kroniki Shaolin 23:05 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 0:00 Eliot Kid 0:50 Robotboy 1:35 Kung-fu kurczaki 1:55 Kung-fu kurczaki 2:20 Kroniki Shaolin 2:40 Kroniki Shaolin 3:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 3:30 Eliot Kid 4:20 Robotboy 4:40 Kung-fu kurczaki 4:42 Robotboy 5:05 Kung-fu kurczaki 5:30 Ekspedycja Cartoon Network thumb|left|100px 6:00 Podróż do krainy strachów 7:25 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów 9:45 Superman 12:45 Wieki ciemne 15:20 Superman II 17:50 Zapach kobiety 21:00 Ostatni okręt Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 21:50 Ostatni okręt Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 22:40 Doom 0:45 Człowiek ciemności 2:35 Wielki sukces Shafta 4:20 Ziemia żywych trupów thumb|left|100px 6:00 Obieżyświat 7:00 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 7:30 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów 8:00 Obrońcy zabytków 8:30 Obrońcy zabytków 9:00 Projekt Vanilla Ice 9:30 Projekt Vanilla Ice 10:00 Ekstremalne kampery 11:00 Skarby z szopy 11:30 Skarby z szopy 12:00 Alaska w budowie 13:00 Nad jeziorem 13:30 Obrońcy zabytków 14:00 Projekt Vanilla Ice 14:30 Projekt Vanilla Ice 15:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 15 16:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 15 17:00 Afrykańskie dzienniki motocyklowe Odcinek: 1 17:30 Afrykańskie dzienniki motocyklowe Odcinek: 2 18:00 Jeni, Olly i kulinarna przygoda na Południu USA 18:30 Jeni, Olly i kulinarna przygoda na Południu USA 19:00 Skarby z szopy 19:30 Skarby z szopy 20:00 Najwspanialsze trasy motocyklowe świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 15 21:00 Muzealne tajemnice 22:00 Najbardziej przerażające miejsca w Ameryce 23:00 Wielkie kuchnie 23:30 Wielkie kuchnie 0:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 1:00 Podróżnik na gazie 2:00 Ekstremalne łodzie mieszkalne 3:00 Wyprawa w nieznane 4:00 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki 5:00 Hotele, ich legendy i sekrety thumb|left|100px 6:00 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 6:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 7:00 Zdecyduj i przeżyj Odcinek: 5 7:30 Zdecyduj i przeżyj Odcinek: 6 8:00 Dwa oblicza survivalu Sezon: 5 9:00 Wkręceni w survival Sezon: 2 10:00 Klan z Alaski Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 11:00 Joel Lambert kontra drapieżniki 12:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 12:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 13:00 Retroreanimacja: pojazdy bojowe Odcinek: 1 14:00 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 3 15:00 Gorączka złota Sezon: 3 16:00 Gorączka złota Sezon: 3 17:00 Fani czterech kółek Sezon: 2 18:00 Auto-reaktywacja Sezon: 3 19:00 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 19:30 Łowcy okazji Sezon: 5 20:00 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 20:30 Wojny kontenerowe Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 21:00 Morze złota Sezon: 5 22:00 Przetrwać nad Jukonem Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 23:00 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 9 23:30 Fail Army - parada wypadków Odcinek: 10 0:00 Zagadki Ziemi 1:00 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 3 2:00 Niechciani w Gas Monkey Odcinek: 1 2:48 Fani czterech kółek Sezon: 12 3:36 Mistrz wędki 4:24 Dżungla złota 5:12 Fabryka militariów Odcinek: 5 5:36 Fabryka militariów Odcinek: 6 thumb|left|100px 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK thumb|left|100px 6:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 7:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 8:00 Światło na dnie oceanu 9:00 Poszukiwacze złota 10:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze drogi Europy 11:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 6 12:00 Explorer 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku 14:00 Explorer 15:00 Megaodkrycia 16:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 17:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 4 17:40 Handlarze Odcinek: 5 18:20 Handlarze Odcinek: 6 19:00 Komornicy Odcinek: 5 19:25 Komornicy Odcinek: 6 20:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Odcinek: 3 20:25 Pułapki umysłu 21:00 Sensacje XX wieku 22:00 Megaodkrycia 23:00 Komornicy Odcinek: 7 23:25 Komornicy Odcinek: 8 0:00 Wyprawa na dno Trójkąta Bermudzkiego 1:00 Operacja na mózgu 3:00 Sensacje XX wieku 4:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 5 5:00 Kosmos thumb|left|100px 4:00 TV5Monde, le journal 4:20 Météo 4:24 Love me Tinder! 5:13 On n'est pas que des cobayes! 5:26 À bon entendeur 5:51 Le bar de l'Europe 6:00 TV5Monde, le journal 6:10 L'invité 6:19 Terriennes 6:23 Météo 6:26 Wari 6:53 Reflets Sud 7:46 Et si vous me disiez toute la vérité? 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:23 TV5Monde, le journal 8:36 Le code Chastenay 9:00 Flash info 9:03 Le petit Spirou 9:10 Le petit Spirou 9:17 Les potins du jardin 9:20 Jamie a des tentacules 9:33 Le monde de Pahé 9:40 Scary Larry 9:53 Scary Larry 10:06 Les Chroniques de Xiaolin 10:28 Tactik 11:01 Riding Zone 11:26 Le Tour du Faso 11:53 Destination week-end 12:00 Flash info 12:03 Coup de pouce pour la planète 12:10 Internationales 12:58 Méditerranéo 13:26 Merci Professeur 13:30 Journal belge 14:01 Vivement dimanche 15:30 Du côté de chez Dave 16:20 Tendance XXI 16:27 Maghreb Orient-Express 16:56 Destination francophonie 17:00 Flash info 17:02 Kiosque 17:57 Pourquoi? parce que! 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 1re partie 18:23 Météo 18:27 Le JT des nouvelles technos 18:32 Le bar de l'Europe 18:42 Paname 19:09 La quête des vents 20:02 Version française 20:30 Journal 20:57 Météo 21:00 Au secours, j'ai 30 ans! 22:34 4 avril 1968 22:57 Merci Professeur 23:00 Journal suisse 23:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 23:45 L'invité 23:53 Météo 23:56 Cyclisme - Tour du Rwanda 0:06 Un cœur simple 1:46 Le cinéma du dimanche soir 2:02 Tendance XXI 2:30 TV5Monde, le journal 2:50 Météo 2:54 Kiosque 3:48 C'est pas le bout du monde thumb|left|100px 6:00 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 6:30 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 7:00 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 7:30 Biuro kryminalne Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 8:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 9 9:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 9 10:00 Columbo Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 11 12:00 Zaginiona Odcinek: 7 13:00 Zaginiona Odcinek: 8 14:00 Columbo Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 10 16:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 17:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 19:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 20:00 Castle Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 21:00 Prawo i porządek: UK Odcinek: 1 22:00 Prawo i porządek: UK Odcinek: 2 23:00 Zbigniew Urbański: prawdziwe zbrodnie Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:15 Castle Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 1:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 2:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 3:15 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 10 4:10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 10 5:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 thumb|left|100px 6:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 12 7:00 Zawód: glina Odcinek: 1 8:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 9:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 10:00 Piątek trzynastego Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 11:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 13 12:00 Zawód: glina Odcinek: 2 13:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 14:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 15:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 16:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 4 17:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 4 18:00 Przynęta 20:00 Tajniacy Odcinek: 4 21:00 Ukryte zamiary 23:00 Piątek trzynastego Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 0:00 Wojna światów Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 1:00 Nocny kurs Odcinek: 1 2:00 Nocny kurs Odcinek: 2 3:00 Nocny kurs Odcinek: 3 4:00 Nocny kurs Odcinek: 4 5:00 Hawaje 5-0 Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 thumb|left|100px 6:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 7:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 8:00 Dzika Indonezja 9:00 Dzika Kolumbia 10:00 Dzika Kanada Sezon: 1 11:00 Dzika Sri Lanka 12:00 24 godziny w dziczy 13:00 24 godziny w dziczy 14:00 24 godziny w dziczy 15:00 Tajemnice dzikiej przyrody 16:00 Tajemnice dzikiej przyrody 17:00 Tajemnice dzikiej przyrody 18:00 Dzikie wyspy: nieodkryte wyspy 19:00 Dzika Kolumbia 20:00 Dzika Kolumbia 21:00 Dzikie wyspy: nieodkryte wyspy 22:00 Dzika Kolumbia 23:00 Tajemnice dzikiej przyrody 0:00 Dzika Kolumbia 1:00 Dzikie wyspy: nieodkryte wyspy 2:00 Dzika Kolumbia 3:00 24 godziny w dziczy 4:00 24 godziny w dziczy 5:00 Tajemnice dzikiej przyrody thumb|left|100px 6:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 6:25 Szczeżujski 6:50 Dzieciak kontra kot 7:15 Supa Strikas 7:45 Supa Strikas 8:10 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 8:40 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 9:05 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 9:35 Star Wars: Rebelianci 10:00 Mój brat niedźwiedź II 11:25 Strażnicy galaktyki 11:30 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 12:00 Fineasz i Ferb: Ostatni dzień lata 12:55 Strażnicy galaktyki 13:00 Supa Strikas 13:30 Supa Strikas 13:55 Star Wars: Rebelianci 14:25 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 14:50 Pokémon seria: XYZ 15:20 Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu 15:45 Astro-małpy 16:15 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 16:40 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:10 Z kopyta 17:35 Z kopyta 18:05 Fineasz i Ferb: Ostatni dzień lata 19:00 Mega Spiderman: Wojownicy sieci 19:30 Star Wars: Rebelianci 20:00 Mój brat niedźwiedź II 21:25 Strażnicy galaktyki 21:30 Star Butterfly kontra siły zła 22:00 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:30 Szczeżujski 23:00 Duch i nas dwóch 23:30 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:00 Misja Lanfeusta 0:30 Szczeżujski 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta thumb|left|100px 6:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 206 Sezon: 6 6:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 207 Sezon: 6 7:00 Medycyna kontra czas Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 7:30 Medycyna kontra czas Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 8:00 The Pregnancy and Birth: Truth Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 8:30 Świat łowców nagród Odcinek: 1 9:00 Prawdziwe akcje ratunkowe Odcinek: 11 10:00 Prawdziwe akcje ratunkowe Odcinek: 12 11:00 Nastolatkowie XXL Odcinek: 2 12:00 Nastolatkowie XXL Odcinek: 3 13:00 Domowe metamorfozy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 13:30 Domowe metamorfozy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:00 Szkoła beznadziejnych kierowców Odcinek: 6 15:00 Człowiek kolos 16:00 Donal Macintyre: Morderstwo w... 17:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 17:30 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 18:00 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 18:30 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 19:00 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 19:30 Hardcorowy lombard Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 20:00 Uchwycone kamerą: o krok od tragedii Odcinek: 9 20:30 Uchwycone kamerą: o krok od tragedii Odcinek: 10 21:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie z Donalem MacIntyrem Odcinek: 5 22:00 W zamknięciu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 23:00 Sprawa dla profilera Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 23:30 Sprawa dla profilera Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 0:00 Niewyjaśnione zbrodnie z Donalem MacIntyrem Odcinek: 5 1:00 48 godzin Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 21 1:50 48 godzin Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 21 2:40 Przeżyłem Odcinek: 16 3:35 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 233 Sezon: 5 3:55 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 234 Sezon: 5 4:15 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 235 Sezon: 5 4:35 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 236 Sezon: 5 4:55 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 237 Sezon: 5 5:15 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 238 Sezon: 5 5:35 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 239 Sezon: 5 thumb|left|100px 6:00 DW News 6:03 Sarah's Music 6:15 Europe in Concert 7:00 DW News 7:03 The Elbphilharmonie 7:30 euromaxx 8:00 DW News 8:03 Interview 8:15 A Man Can Make a Difference - Benjamin Ferencz' Kampf für Gerechtigkeit Odcinek: 2 9:00 DW News 9:03 Discover Germany 9:30 Arts.21 10:00 DW News 10:15 I Can Survive Death 11:00 DW News 11:15 Interview 11:30 euromaxx 12:00 DW News 12:15 World Stories 12:30 The Elbphilharmonie 13:00 DW News 13:15 Interview 13:30 In Good Shape 14:00 DW News 14:15 Sarah's Music 14:30 euromaxx 15:00 DW News 15:15 The Enemy in My Genes 16:00 DW News 16:15 A Man Can Make a Difference - Benjamin Ferencz' Kampf für Gerechtigkeit Odcinek: 2 17:00 DW News 17:15 Kino 17:30 The Elbphilharmonie 18:00 DW News 18:15 World Stories 18:30 Arts.21 19:00 DW News 19:15 Europe in Concert 20:00 DW News 20:15 Dirty Money 21:00 DW News 21:15 Interview 21:30 euromaxx 22:00 DW News 22:15 Sarah's Music 22:30 Tomorrow Today 23:00 DW News 23:15 Interview 23:30 euromaxx 0:00 DW News 0:15 World Stories 0:30 Global 3000 1:00 DW News 1:15 Interview 1:30 In Good Shape 2:00 DW News 2:15 Dirty Money 3:00 DW News 3:15 Sarah's Music 3:30 Discover Germany 4:00 DW News 4:15 The Great Wilderness 5:00 DW News 5:15 Kino 5:30 Arts.21 thumb|left|100px 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 The Travel Show 7:00 BBC World News 7:10 Africa Business Report 7:30 What Makes a Hero? 8:00 BBC World News 8:10 UK Reporters 8:30 Dateline London 9:00 BBC World News 9:10 Global Questions 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 Reporters 10:30 Artsnight 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 Newsnight 12:00 BBC World News 12:10 UK Reporters 12:30 The East India Company Odcinek: 2 13:00 BBC World News 13:15 Sport Today 13:30 Click 14:00 BBC World News 14:30 Horizons 15:00 BBC World News 15:10 BBC African Footballer of the Year 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 India Business Report 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Our World 18:00 BBC World News 18:10 Reporters 18:30 The East India Company Odcinek: 2 19:00 BBC World News 19:15 Sport Today 19:30 What Makes a Hero? 20:00 BBC World News 20:10 Global Questions 21:00 World News Today 21:30 Horizons 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 Artsnight 23:00 Newsday 23:30 Asia Business Report 23:45 Sport Today 0:00 Newsday 0:30 Asia Business Report 0:45 Sport Today 1:00 Newsday 1:30 Asia Business Report 1:45 Sport Today 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 Asia Business Report 2:45 Sport Today 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Artsnight 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 HARDtalk 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 World Business Report 5:45 BBC World News thumb|left|100px 6:00 World Sport 6:30 Political Mann 7:00 CNN Newsroom 7:15 Marketplace Africa 7:30 Living Golf 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 10:00 CNN Newsroom 11:00 The Best of Quest 11:30 African Voices 12:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 13:00 CNN Newsroom 13:30 CNNGo 14:00 State of the Union 15:00 Erin Burnett OutFront (CNNI) 15:30 The Best of Quest 16:00 Connect the World with Becky Anderson 17:00 World Sport 17:30 MainSail 18:00 CNN Newsroom 18:30 African Voices 19:00 CNN Newsroom 19:30 Political Mann 20:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 21:00 CNN Newsroom 21:30 World Sport 22:00 CNN Today 22:30 Living Golf 23:00 CNN Today (with World Sport) 0:00 CNN Today 0:30 World Sport 1:00 Political Mann 1:30 Erin Burnett OutFront (CNNI) 2:00 Marketplace Africa 2:15 Leading Women 2:30 Amanpour 3:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 4:00 Talk Asia 4:30 On the Road 5:00 CNN Newsroom (with World Sport) thumb|left|100px 6:00 Austin Powers - agent specjalnej troski 7:50 Muza 9:45 Dudley Doskonały 11:15 Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok 13:30 Cała ona 15:20 Broken Flowers 17:20 Mama do wynajęcia 19:15 Przyjęty 21:00 Lista klientów Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 22:00 Lista klientów Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 23:00 Szybcy i martwi 1:05 Zamurowani 2:45 Miłość naznaczona śmiercią 4:25 Austin Powers - agent specjalnej troski thumb|left|100px 8:00 Sklep zoologiczny 8:15 Homo narrans 9:15 Ojcze masz 9:55 Anioł śmierci 11:40 Uwiedzenie Joe Tynana 13:50 Zakonnica 16:00 Ludzkie dzieci 18:00 Bank Lady 20:10 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 21:20 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 22:30 Biały bóg 0:55 3:10 do Yumy 2:55 Dług 4:35 Światło w sierpniu 5:00 Ostatnia pieśń toreadora 5:25 Anioł 5:35 Lato miłości thumb|left|100px 07.00 Materiały dla dzieci 10.15 Birma ekspedycji (3:3) 11.05 Sport Historia Osiągnięcia 11.40 To jest po prostu Humor studio ... (03:10) 12.15 Ekspresowe News (07:29) 12.30 Podatek lokalny (09:27) 13.35 Zrozumiały 14.15 Halldór z Salka Valka 14.40 Halldór stokach - kotsannál 15.05 EBBA Award 2015 16.05 Wieczór z Jools Holland 17.10 Táknmálsfréttir (76) 17.20 Materiały dla dzieci 18.00 Nasza godzina (07:22) 18.25 W poszukiwaniu doskonałości - Siłownia (2:8) 19.00 Aktualności 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Grunt (10:25) 20.15 Jego wieku (46:52) 20.25 Ísþjóðin z Michael - rygiel Battletooth (3:7) 20.55 Downton Abbey (2:9) 21.45 Brekkukotsannáll (2:2) 23.00 Frances Ha 00.25 Zespół Sex (11:12) 01.20 Radio News i Harmonogram programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gdańsk z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Fabuła HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Romans z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete + HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Biełsat TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sport 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Rocks z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONTV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 13 Ulica z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CBS Action z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nat Geo Wild HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney XD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CBS Reality z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DW z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World News z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CBS Europa z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino + HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RÚV z 2015 roku